


Sweets and Tasty Treats Charming

by ShadowSpirit020



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpirit020/pseuds/ShadowSpirit020
Summary: A little story involving my EAH OC AJ Charming and my friend's OC Dreamy Charming. The story how they meet, fall in love, begin to date, help each other out, graduate from school, follow their dreams and begin their own family.





	Sweets and Tasty Treats Charming

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
>   * EAH is owned by Mattel.
>   * I own only AJ Charming and his family
>   * Dreamy Charming is owned by Wise herself 
>   * Fay Fairer is owned by Jade-the-Tiger on EAHF
>   * Airmé Arc-en-ciel is owned RoybelGirl on EAHF
> 


**This story is for my friend WiseUnicorn on the Ever After High Fandom Wiki and deviantart. She is going through some hard times right now and I wanted to do something nice. So. Enjoy Wisey and of course everyone else! This was made from a RolePlay WiseUnicorn and I were working on~**

* * *

**  
Flashback**

_AJ Charming sighed as he made his way into his new home. He wasn't thrilled about the idea on coming to Ever After. He just wanted to do more cooking or better yet, get into culinary school. But nope. His father is making him come here to follow his destiny as another Prince Charming._

_Aren't there enough in the dang world? He thought before making his way to his room._

**End Flashback**

* * *

**(Some Months Later)**

AJ took a look around when he opened his door. No one was round. His roommate Casting Charming was zonked out so AJ was in the clear. He quickly made his way into the kitchens. But when he got there, he almost screamed in surprise. Someone was sin the kitchen already

There was Dreamy. Her long, wavy purple hair up in a messy bun and her ears covered by shiny headphones. She was singing beautifully while mixing a cookie dough, adding purple sprinkles. She had no idea there was someone else in the kitchen, and would shake her body to the sound of the music. She liked to bake while listening to her favourite songs.

AJ was a nervous wreck. Does he say hi or what? He didn't know what to do. Talking to girls - especially pretty ones - was _never_ easy for him. Of course, he ended up saying something. Or more like _screamed_ something.

"WOAH!" AJ shouted jumping in surprise when he felt something touch his ankle.

Both he and Dreamy looked down to see a little leopard cub.

"Citrine!" he cried out in shock.

Dreamy giggled at the little leopard cub, and then looked up to see the marvellous boy standing at the door of the kitchen. Her eyes widened at the sight and she quickly stopped what she was doing to take her headphones off.

"H-Hello!" She spoke, gently, and looked down to herself only to see that she was wearing only a sparkly purple tank top, shorts and her favourite apron with cupcakes patterns. She took her hand to her forehead, shutting her eyes, ashamed. Then she looked back to the boy, with a shy smile. "Please don't tell Headmaster Grimm about me being in the kitchen at this time of the night! Please!"

The boy blushed. "Don't w orry.. I wasn't going to uh tell... I uh snunk down here to try to make something too," he held up a small book. "I was gonna make my sister something and send it to her,"

The leopard cub let out a sound making the boy jump again. "Citrine stop. I was going to do that next." the boy sighed. "Uh I'm AJ. AJ Charming."

Dreamy truly smiled. "I am a Charming as well. Dreamy, Dreamy Charming. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She walked towards him and looked down to his book. "Sounds interesting, Mr. Charming! Mind if I see this recipe? Maybe I can help you with it when I finish my cookies!" Dreamy was ever so gentle with everyone, but this boy... she felt something different about him.

AJ gave a small smile. "S-sure. I've never shown anyone this book, besides my mother and sister. My sister wrote the recepie since I couldn't at the time." AJ opened the book and flipped to a page.

On the top corner Dreamy saw a name "SAMANTHA'S FAVORITE"

"And that'd be great. I'm always workingo n improving it but not making any big changes."

Dreamy quickly read the recipe. "Doesn't that sound just yummy? I bet your sister Sammy will love it when it's all done! Come here, maybe you can check if my cookies taste good?"

Ever so warm, the purple-haired girl took AJ's hand and led him to the counter where the bowl with the dough was. "It's a new recipe I'm trying for my big brother Dapper. Vanilla with blueberry drops and sprinkles!"

AJ smiled "Sure. Sounds delicous. Uh sorry about Citrine. She follows me everywhere, and uh she's helpful for me. Let's get these recipes before anyone wakes up." he added with a smile.

"Don't worry, she's such a cutie!" Dreamy pointed to a chubby, fluffy cat sleeping in a corner of the kitchen. "This is Mauveine, my cat. She also follows me everywhere. But she's too lazy to keep up with my late-night baking." She smiled, continuing to mix her dough. "So, AJ, tell me more about yourself! Besides you sneaking out of your room in the middle of the night, and being a Charming, I just met you and know nothing about you."

AJ giggled at Dreamy's pet. "Well I come from a Charming family? Three older siblings, the baby of the family." AJ shrugged. "Uh I like the color purple? And I love to cook and have been doing it since I was like seven?" he shrugged again, he didn't know what to tell Dreamy. He was in no place to tell her about it just yet. He'll see where they go before he tells her.

"Ah, the baby. That's cool. I have three younger siblings and an older twin brother. And as you can see, I also love the colour purple." She winked at him, playfully. "And instead of cooking, I bake. It just goes better with sweets - to make people's lives sweeter!"

It always sounded like she was flirting with everyone. Maybe it was Dreamy's voice. But indeed, she would love to flirt with this guy right there. Maybe it could lead to something else?

AJ smiled at Dreamy as she talked. There was something about Dreamy that made her different from other girls who talked ot him. One, she wasn't openly trying to flirt with him and ask him to go out with her. Two, her voice made him happier, made him forget he has anxiety and a bunch of other issues.

"Yeah, my parents were either crazy or just forgetful," AJ joked. "I think they planned to stop after me but then uh something happened - I'm not ready to talk about that yet." Dreamy nodded, understanding. "I get along best with Samanatha, I can't really even be in the same room as my older brother Samuel and older sister Alexiandria, no clue." he shrugged. AJ could feel something happening, not sexual, but more friendly.

Dreamy gently smiled. "Your sister Samantha sounds so cute. I would love to meet her one day. But I would love to meet you better for now."

She was sincere with every word. She wasn't trying to flirt with AJ, she just felt like being his friend. Something about him made her feel different. Like magic. _Like he was supposed to be her prince charming_.

  
AJ blushed red, while the idea with girls flirting with him was unconformable for him. Something with Dreamy felt alright. Nothing too scary for him. It felt like maybe she would be his _princess_. It fel nice.

Months went by and soon AJ and Dreamy were best friends. Though, AJ had yet to reveal the _big_ secret to Dreamy. He was sacred and worried on how she could react. They did a lot of cooking together and baking, even delivering to some of the students, Fay Fairer and Airmé Arc-en-ciel being two people they did, with French Dishes. Dreamy even taught AJ some baking recpies and tried it out! He sent the pastry to Samantha she sent a Hex with the missing food, but a BIG smile on her face. She loved it.

_"This was hexcellent! Nice job AJ and Dreamy, thanks for teaching AJ!"_

When he showed Dreamy the Hex, she smiled and hugged him while AJ blushed bright red, from either Dreamy hugging him, or just her in general. He was not sure.

AJ sat in his room looking at his MirrorPhone, Dreamy's contact up. Was he ready to tell Dreamy the truth about him? He felt ready, but apart of him still felt unready. Taking a deep breathe, he called Dreamy. "Dreamy, yeah it's uh AJ. C-Can we meet somewhere private? I-I want to tell you something..."

"AJ! Sure thing." She replied. "Where do you want to meet? My roomie's away, you can come over."

Dreamy could feel the fear in his voice. She felt something was wrong, and was worried about it. Was it something she did? Or did something happen to him? Uncertain about things, Dreamy just sighed and hoped it was nothing serious.

"Yeah, that works," AJ said petting Citrine, "I-I'll be over soon," AJ quickly hung up and hugged Citrine. He could feel a panic attack coming. He needed to calm down and fast. Citrine's breathing thankfully helped and soon enough his panic attack subdued.

A few minutes later AJ, and Citrine were outside of Dreamy's room. She had hexed her dorm room number before he came over. He quickly knocked on the door and the Princess opened it. "Uh I hope it's alright I brought Citrine, she helps me calm down..."

Dreamy smiled to both of them and gave Citrine a loving pat on the head. "It's okay. Mauve is awake, they can play while we talk." She invited him in and closed the door right after it, to keep their privacy.

"AJ, what's going on?" Dreamy sincerely asked. She was sickly worried about him.

AJ fiddled with his jacket. "Uh y-you might have noticed some things going on with me in the last few days?"

Dreamy nodded.

"Uh well there's uh....I'm trans!" he blurted out, blushing bright red. He did not plan on telling her like this!

Dreamy stared at him for a second. "Transgender?"

AJ slightly nodded.

"And...? What's wrong with that?" Dreamy looked deep into AJ's eyes, putting a hand on his shoulder. "AJ, do you think I wouldn't accept you as you are? You are nothing less than perfect. As a boy or as a girl, I love you for who you are, not for what's under your pants."

 _I love you._ That was the first time Dreamy said this to AJ. She felt herself going red, but it was just the truth. She loved him. Even not knowing if it was reciprocate.

AJ blushed but smiled, "Thank you...Only a few know. Casting was the first, because uh they actually had the worst when I was on my period," AJ turned a deeper red, "Grimm that was embarrassing," he said covering his face. "But thank you for not treating me differently. Unfortunately I still have the female body...I made a deal with my dad that I would graduate first and he would take care of the operations for me. So for now, female body but male role," he shrugged. "And thanks again," _And I love you for liking me as me._

The princess hugged him back. It felt so soft, so warm and safe. Dreamy loves his arms. Dreamy loves AJ.

"I don't care if you are a girl or a boy, AJ. You are you. That's what makes you special. And if the operations are a big thing for you, I can help you with that. Grimm, I can help you with whatever you want, A. I would do everything for you. Everything."

Dreamy pulled back and a small smile formed on AJ's face, which made her smile back. "Thanks. It's hard for me to tell anyone this. Only my parents, Sam, and Samuel and Adelaide." he whispered.

Dreamy rubbed his shoulder, not really sure _how_ to handle it, but nevertheless, wasn't going to back away.

"I have something else I should mention. There are days when I do not want to leave and I may come out mean and act like a jerk, it's not me wanting to be a jerk. It's just uh, I'm on my period..." AJ plushed red. "It's embarrassing to talk about since, I'm a trans guy and all,"

Dreamy giggled, "It's totally fine. I understand, is there anything else I should know?"

AJ nodded, "Yeah," by now the two had moved to Dreamy's bed and were sitting on it while Citrine and Mauve played at their feet. "I have anxiety which can really hit me when things are just too much. I never know when it will hit, but Citrine has been following me to class and it helps. Teachers don't like it that she's there, but hey," he shrugged. "She's my pet she does what she wants."

_Oh my Grimm, how do I admitt that I like her?!_

_Oh my Grimm! Do I tell AJ I like him?!_

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the end of "The Beginning." The following chapters weill go more into both AJ and Dreamy and talk more about them. I would like this story to not be rushed from high school to graduation if you get what I mean? Anyway, Enjoy!


End file.
